


恋爱这件小事（九）

by toufu_1995



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 21:48:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20803511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toufu_1995/pseuds/toufu_1995





	恋爱这件小事（九）

周九良一下电梯就看见蹲在自己家门口的高筱贝，他拍了拍那人的肩膀，大男孩颓然的表情让周九良无奈，真是个傻子。

“孟……孟叔不在么？”

“他搬回去了。”

“搬回去了……”

周九良踢了踢他的脚，“快起来，我开门，咱俩进去说。”

“嗯……”

周九良给他倒了杯水，“你说吧，你来找我什么事？”

“我其实是来看看孟叔是不是回去了。”

“那你已经知道答案了。”

“九良，你就一点都不难过？”

“我难过什么？”

“你的孟鹤堂去找别人了，你不难过？”

“什么叫我的孟鹤堂？”周九良眯了眯眼睛，越发地像只猫，“他是他自己的，不是我的，我是他搭档，一辈子的搭档，仅此而已。”

“我不信。”高筱贝看着周九良的眼睛摇了摇头，“你十七岁就跟他搭档，他那么照顾你，在你心里就没有一点点的不舒服不适应么？”

“你以为我和你一样分不清爱情和爱么？”

“你说啥呢？”

“爱情和爱是两个东西，你爱你师父，但是仅仅是爱，那不是爱情，你懂吗？”

“我不懂。”高筱贝摇了摇头，“我只知道我想和他在一起一辈子，天长地久的那种。”

“师徒就不是一辈子的事情了么？”

“那不一样！”高筱贝忽然站起来，“那不一样，我要的不是那样的！”

“那你要什么？他是你师父，他也只是把你当徒弟，你能怎么样？把孟鹤堂气走，你师父就和你在一起了吗？你也不想想这样的感情你是要把他推向什么地步。”

“可是，可是我爱他啊！”

“那你知道什么是爱么？”周九良站起来看着高筱贝，“给你师父熨大褂拿杯子就是爱了么？那只是徒弟的本分。爱情不是单箭头，爱情是你情我愿，爱情是责任，是陪伴。”

“我……”

“你有信心让栾哥接受你的爱么？”

“他不会接受我的，”

“那你又何必呢？”周九良忽然一阵烦躁，“说我孟哥配不上你师父，是你说的吧。”

“是……”周九良忽然冷漠的语气把高筱贝吓了一跳，

“你以为你在否认谁？”如果说刚刚周九良还是在讲道理，那现在他就是在质问，“那是我孟哥，你凭什么觉得他配不上栾云平？”

高筱贝红了眼圈，“我不是那个意思，我就是……”

“你觉得谁都配不上他，你觉得他身边只应该有你在，是这样么？你觉得你这是爱么？毁了他现在的感情然后和你在一起，你就那么确认你给得了他想要的东西？”

“高筱贝，你清醒一点好不好？做徒弟有什么不好的？”

在周九良的咄咄逼人下，高筱贝败下阵来，他一屁股坐在地上，捂着脸哭，

“我……我知道啊，你说的这些我都知道，可是我不想认啊……我不想认。”

“那你想怎么样？闹到最后连徒弟都做不成，那样你就满意了？”周九良递给人一张纸，“人这一辈子遇见心动的人不难，难的是得到回应，如果没有回应就收好自己的真心，等遇见真正对的人再给他，这样就行了。”

高筱贝红着一双眼睛看着周九良，“我第一次知道你这么能说会道。”

周九良面上不动声色，心里苦笑，什么能说会道，那叫久病成良医。

周九良拍了拍高筱贝的肩膀，“他们的感情你插不进去，也没必要强求，所以就安安分分做个徒弟，相信我，你以后会遇见更合适的人。”

“嗯……”高筱贝其实早就明白，只是想找个清醒的人说说罢了，他迷蒙地看着周九良，“你说，我会遇见更合适的人么？”

周九良身子一僵，攥了攥拳头，像是在说服自己一样，“会的，会遇见的。”

“谢谢，我走了。”高筱贝心里轻快了些，扭头离开了。

周九良听着门响，看着空荡荡的家，嗯，还是会心疼的。

高筱贝说的对，周九良有那么一瞬间想要承认，承认自己爱过。

十七岁的周九良遇见了二十一岁的孟鹤堂，一见钟情。

可是在那之前，二十岁的孟鹤堂心里就已经只容得下栾云平了。

你看，有些人不过是早来了一年就让别人一辈子都比不上，人生多他妈悲凉。

所以对于高筱贝，周九良多多少少是有些羡慕的。

他可以把孟鹤堂当情敌，甚至只要他豁的出去，他可以和栾云平表白。

周九良不行。

有些事情徒弟做了挨顿打挨顿骂就过去了，搭档做了，就再也回去不了。

所以年少早熟的周九良把这段感情藏的很深，深到没有一个人能看出他的真心，连栾云平都被他骗了过去。

搭档，孟鹤堂的搭档，多亲密多暧昧的一个关系，他永远侧身望向他，看他完美的侧脸，听他低沉性感的声音。

他永远在孟鹤堂一步之遥的地方，却用尽一生力气也无法再近一点。

周九良点了支烟，笑了。

谎话说的多了，就连自己都信了。

你看，我刚刚劝人家劝的多好。

会遇见更合适的么？会吧。

会遇见更爱的么？不会了。谁能比得上那个十七岁只一眼就爱上的人呢？

周九良熄灭了烟，深深地闻了闻屋里残存的孟鹤堂的味道。

孟哥啊，就这样陪着你说一辈子相声挺好的。

周九良是清醒的，可是清醒的人才最痛苦，他的温柔他的迁就他的懂事，都是为了心上人的幸福未来，就算那个未来里没有他半点影子，可他也是开心的。

周九良拿出手机，给孟鹤堂发了一条微信，

“求您别再回来了，没皮没脸地幸福吧。”

半晌，孟鹤堂回他，

“遵命，周宝宝。”

周九良笑了，对他来说这就够了。

孟鹤堂回完周九良的消息，拿着手机给栾云平看，

“我觉得他有点不对劲，他平常不这样的。”

“可能是你突然走了有点不适应吧，”栾云平瞥了一眼手机，“其实九良这个孩子心事挺重的，我挺希望他能有个伴儿照顾照顾他，”

孟鹤堂急忙捂住栾云平的嘴，“孩子大了不让人管，我提过两回给他介绍对象，跟我闹了半天别扭，说是要自己找，嗐，反正也不急，你当他面千万别说。”孟鹤堂又忽然傲娇起来，双手一叉腰，“我这么说周宝宝，周宝宝最多瘪瘪嘴和我闹一闹别扭，要是换了你，没准儿就抡三弦打你了。”

栾云平抱着胳膊摇了摇头，“我是总队长，不怕我停他演出啊？”

“他应该是最不怕这个的了吧。你停他不也就是停我么？”

“……也是。”栾云平一阵无语，“行吧，那我就陪你一起宠着他吧，反正都是师弟，大家雨露均沾。”

“什么雨露均沾！”

“我的宠爱啊！”栾云平抱着孟鹤堂的腰，“作为师哥来说，宠爱都是师弟们雨露均沾的，当然，有些宠爱只给你一个人。”

栾云平说这话的时候手掌不轻不重地在孟鹤堂屁股上拍了一下。孟鹤堂许久没有被人这么撩拨，羞得耳根都红了，推了推栾云平的胸口，

“别闹，今天还有一堆事情要处理呢。”

“我知道，晚上回来再宠爱你，小师弟。”

两个人一起下楼，栾云平先是把孟鹤堂送去咖啡馆见一个媒体朋友，然后自己又去了师父家，一进门就看见师父和于大爷正在院里浇花，

“呦，平儿来了啊，”

“师父，大爷，”栾云平坐在两个人旁边，“家谱的事我已经重新弄过了，媒体那边也找了人，我们的回应很快也会被顶上去，您看还有什么没做到的么？”

“挺好的了，”郭德纲看了看栾云平略显红肿的眼睛，“你的事你准备怎么办？”

“我的事？”栾云平愣了一下，“小孟儿回来了，师父要是问微博的事，他去处理了。”

“和好了？”于谦在旁边轻轻地问了一句，

“嗯，让您二位费心了，”

“又没找我们没什么费心的，既然和好了就好好谈恋爱，好好在一起，明白么？”

“明白。”

等栾云平从师父家出来已经不早了，又赶上晚高峰，等到了咖啡馆，才发现孟鹤堂正站在路边举着一杯奶茶使劲嘬，

“等急了吧？”孟鹤堂刚坐上车栾云平就赶忙解释，“师父和于大爷都在，我……呜……”

栾云平所有的话都被一口奶茶堵了回去，而且是孟鹤堂嘴里的。

“甜么？”

“嗯……”栾云平仔细品了品嘴里的味道，“挺甜的。”

孟鹤堂得意得笑了笑，“是不是被我撩到了？哈哈哈，也有我把你撩懵了的时候啊！诶，栾云平你开慢点……”

“不开快点回家，你准备在车里？”话音刚落，正赶上红灯，栾云平歪过头看着孟鹤堂的脸一点点变红，“孟儿，害羞什么呢？”

“讨厌……”

“孟儿？”

“滚……你倒是不问我跟人家谈的怎么样，饱暖思淫欲……”

“你办事我当然放心，没什么好问的。不过我还真不是饱暖思淫欲，”栾云平挑了一下孟鹤堂的下巴，“我很久没吃饱了。”

车里的氛围暧昧到了极致，一下车孟鹤堂就被栾云平抱了起来，

“还有人呢……”

“怕什么？搂紧我，”

孟鹤堂听话地把手臂环上栾云平的脖子，因为害羞他把头靠在栾云平肩头，心脏怦怦地乱跳。

一进屋，栾云平就把孟鹤堂放在了床上，双手撑在人身侧就压了上去，他轻轻舔了舔孟鹤堂的喉结，孟鹤堂发出一声呜咽，

“栾哥哥，还没吃饭呢……”

“没事，不用你动。”栾云平在孟鹤堂额头印下一个吻，“放心，你栾哥哥不吃饭也有的是力气，尤其是，在宠爱你这件事上。”

孟鹤堂听他逗自己，脸红的更厉害。

栾云平却没给他太多的时间消化这几句情话，直接吻上了人的唇，甜甜的，还能尝到奶茶的味道。孟鹤堂积极回应着这个吻，直到两个人都吻得有些气喘，栾云平才放开孟鹤堂，伸手解开人的衣服，褪下人的裤子。

“呜……”虽然不是第一次了，孟鹤堂还是害羞，他紧紧闭着眼睛等着接下来的亲吻，却忽然觉得被人抱了起来。“我们去哪？”

“去洗澡。”

两个人一起站在花洒下，温热的水从头淋到脚，孟鹤堂刚准备拿沐浴露就被人按在浴室的墙上，一只手温柔的揉着他翘挺的臀部，另一只手用润滑液给他扩张。

被侵入的感觉让孟鹤堂有些不适，但整个人被栾云平紧紧压在墙上，动弹不得。

“孟儿，我们就在这里吧。”

孟鹤堂还没来得及回答，就觉得被人填满，他随着身后人的动作抖动，栾云平的手忽然护在他的额前，

“别磕到头，”栾云平把脸贴上他的后背，“那样我会心疼。”

孟鹤堂来不及感动，他的意识逐渐抽离，觉得全世界都静了下来，只剩下肉体撞击的声音。

等他意识清醒发现自己已经躺在床上，栾云平正居高临下地看着自己，嗯，情况不妙。

孟鹤堂身上的酸痛让他有些累，急忙搂上栾云平的脖子，撒娇，“栾哥哥，我累了，我们睡觉吧好不好～”

“好啊，”栾云平把孟鹤堂的双腿抬起架在自己肩膀上，“不过要喂饱我才能睡呢。”

孟鹤堂感受着后穴被坚硬滚烫的东西轻轻划过，然而像是挑逗他一样，就是不肯进来，意乱情迷的他不停地扭动身子，惹来栾云平一声轻笑，

“你看看你，说什么累了，撒谎可是要付出代价的，宝贝儿。”

栾云平这一下来的突然又顶的很深，孟鹤堂双手紧紧抓住床单，适应了之后看着栾云平的眼睛，

“栾哥哥……轻点……好不好……”

栾云平把人的双手往上带，抓住手腕扣在孟鹤堂的头顶按牢，低下头咬了咬孟鹤堂的耳垂，轻声说，

“不好，我说了撒谎是要付出代价的，我在惩罚你，懂吗？”

激烈的碰撞过后是温柔的拥抱和耐心的清洗。孟鹤堂整个人比平时更柔软，安安静静地靠在栾云平身上，任由那个人给自己洗净擦干。

重新躺回床上时，两个人都已经清爽干净，孟鹤堂迷迷糊糊的蹭了过来，找到了栾云平的手臂，认真地环住，然后蹭了蹭他的脖子，睡了。

栾云平扭头亲了亲人的发顶也睡了过去。

小别胜新婚，是真的。

————分割线————

我前两天写刀的时候都没什么感觉……今天写九良那一段的时候，哭到写不下去，我真的没想过我给九良的这个设定写出来会这么虐我自己（出来混迟早要还的……）

那个，好像快两百粉了，你们有没有什么想看的梗或者什么别的要求？栾堂，堂良都行


End file.
